


差错

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 一般社畜和一般社畜的一般故事。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	差错

-  
我还挺喜欢他的。

谢金在心里默默对自己说。

这位“他”正坐在自己身边，两人共享着同一张长椅，和一份便当。

他们在两周前初遇，也在这座公园，也在这长椅上，也在这吃午餐。

谢金选择在这里用餐，理由大致有两点，其一是因为公园离公司大楼很近，就在马路对过，环境也还说得过去，其二是因为食堂很吵，他又没个一起吃饭聊天的伙伴。

现在可能要再加一条，因为他想见李鹤东。

李鹤东，他们在第二次相遇时互换了姓名。

“我在35层。”

李鹤东面无表情地嚼着面包，直视长椅前的绿化，目光不知道聚焦在哪儿。

“我在24楼办公，”谢金实在不知怎么聊下去了，看着这人在身边干嚼面包片，真不怕噎着，“要不你喝点水？”谢金递来一罐还没开盖的果汁。

“那你办公室还挺高。”李鹤东也不客气，单手开了易拉罐，咕嘟咕嘟灌下小一半，长舒口气。

你楼层也不低啊，谢金在心里轻笑。

“怎么来这儿吃啊？”

李鹤东没立刻回话，像是没听到这句。等吃完最后一口，干了那罐果汁，豪迈得像在大排档痛饮啤酒，“我喜欢这儿的景色，”虽然他们正对面只有几棵随处可见的景观树，四周除了绿化也就一路灯，但这并不妨碍李鹤东睁眼说瞎话，“明儿我请你喝水。”这句该是真的，李鹤东捏瘪了易拉罐，起身走了。

他这意思是明天让我还来吗？

饭盒里还剩两口菜，谢金望着人背影吃得津津有味。

那我明天多带个菜。

-  
我大概是喜欢上他了。

谢金看着李鹤东小口吃着自己准备的菜，还没咽下去又塞了一口，腮帮子鼓得浑圆，让人想起某种可爱的小动物。

“这也太好吃了……”嘴里嘟囔着夸了一句，把原本带来的面包冷落一旁，“谢金，要不我天天请你喝水吧……”

“行啊。”

谢金答得可干脆，心里已经琢磨好给他买啥样的便当盒了。

“会不会太麻烦了，我就这么一说？”李鹤东没料到这就有长期饭票了，还挺不好意思。

“不麻烦，顺手多做一份的事。”

“哇，你自己做的？我以为是你太太……”

“我一个人住。”欢迎你随时加入。

话又聊死了，李鹤东“哦”了一声不再搭话，只专注于手里那盒便当。

李鹤东吃饭速度依旧领先，不过今天是等谢金吃完后一起收拾了走的。

直到电梯停在24层才分别。

-  
我喜欢他。

谢金在心里念叨，手上还架着个醉汉。

今晚他加班，等走出大楼天早已擦黑，将将能赶上末班公交，正在站头等车呢，一个电话打乱整个夜晚。

“喂？”

来电显示是李鹤东，他们早就加上微信互换号码了，但这么晚找他会是什么事。

“歪……？”

酒气够大，能顺着电波传过来。

“哪儿喝呢？”李鹤东大着舌头和他说话还挺搞笑，自己的语气也不自觉地传染上了调调。

“我看树！”

“哪儿看树呢？”谢金已经在拼命克制嘴角弧度了，一边聊着电话，一边从车站走出来，“我和你一起看呗？”

“你来吧，不见不散……唔，呕……”

“怎么还吐上了，你人哪儿呢？”

最后在公园里见着人。

不远处草丛里似乎有些呕吐物，就当施肥了。

李鹤东坐在长椅上看树，没骗他。

谢金坐到另一侧陪他一起看树。

或许是终于看腻了，李鹤东扭过头来看他，恶狠狠地拧着眉毛，能把他盯穿了。

“啪”的一声，一双手拍上谢金两颊，又小心翼翼地揉了揉，像是怕打疼他了，谢金脸不疼，但心脏狂跳快要爆炸，面上倒是没显出来，摆着标准微笑等酒鬼下一步动作。

“你烧饭真好吃！”幼儿园小孩儿说得都比这有感情。

行吧，我上辈子是你电饭煲。

谢金苦笑着附上留在脸上的手，轻轻地搓揉他的手指，酒精作用下那片皮肤微烫，面前这人还正经盯着他，谢金调取千百倍的自制力才没有亲上那瓣比平时更红润的嘴唇。

你要是愿意，我下辈子也当你电饭煲啊。

“你家住哪儿，我给你送回去？”

“不行！”这话也没什么可怕的，李鹤东却是赶紧抽回手护在身前，满脸写着抗拒，“我哥肯定骂我！”

这倒是第一次知道他的家庭构成，谢金趁热打铁地继续了解他，李鹤东像是很怕他哥，一说起回家就摇头，到最后谢金只能放弃转移醉汉，陪着他东聊西扯。

“那我们继续看树。”

夜空开始泛白，李鹤东该是差不多醒酒了，只是还不好意思承认前几个小时的醉态，索性装着半醉半醒糊弄到底。

谢金早就看出来了，也不说破，陪他看着天渐渐敞亮。

-  
“我爱你。”

谢金不再谨慎斟酌心底的话语，只化为最直白的三个字脱口而出，他将李鹤东的双手紧紧抓住，生怕这人下一秒就转身逃走。

夜晚的公园格外寂静，一杆路灯竖在长椅不远处，散发着昏暗的光，夜再黑也难挡目光赤诚，谢金的眼里盛着一捧月光，映出李鹤东诧异的模样。

“我爱你。”

谢金又重复了一遍，依旧没能等到回复。

“你……”

终于传来第二个人的声音，仅漏出一个音节，就把手抽了回来。

我失败了。

谢金没把这句说出口。

“你怎么能！”

没想到还有后续，更糟的后续吗。

“你怎么能先说出来！我白准备这多天了……”

李鹤东低垂着眼躲闪视线，手机里存的小抄一句没用上，就被人抢先了，还抄袭了他的中心思想！

“嘛意思……啊！”

“我爱你！”

这次没人抢先，异口同声地传递爱意。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 是什么差错嘞？  
> 小李的告白计划出了大差错(××


End file.
